


Isn't this fun?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, yes, but we can't keep it like this forever.





	Isn't this fun?

Our story starts in the Hufflepuff common room, the memory ghost of Tom Riddle is talking to Hannah Abbott about their relationship.

Tom said, "Do you not want to tell others about us, your friends or your family perhaps?"

Hannah smirked. "They would just call me crazy and isn't this sort of fun?"

Tom asked, "Are you honestly asking me if I find sneaking around to see you fun?"

Hannah nodded.

Tom smiled slightly. "Well, it is definitely better than being bored down in the Chamber of Secrets."

Hannah grinned. "See? If we tell others, this fun will be gone; Tommy."

Tom told her, "I am happy as long as you are, but you do realise that you will need to tell them eventually; dear?"

Hannah reassured him, "I know, but for now let's just keep it between us."


End file.
